


[Fanmix] The Planets All Aligned, When You Looked Into My Eyes

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Voltron Ship Mixes [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	

[The Planets All Aligned, When You Looked Into My Eyes: a Pidge/Allura mix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/the-planets-all-aligned-when-you-looked-into-my-eyes-a-pidge-allura-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Aly & AJ - **Chemicals React** // Kaci Brown - **Make You Love Me** // Richard Marx and Donna Lewis - **At The Beginning** // Avril Lavigne - **I'm With You** // Vanessa Carlton - **Pretty Baby** // Meghan Trainor - **Like I'm Gonna Lose You (ft. John Legend)** // Avril Lavigne - **Fall To Pieces** // Backstreet Boys - **In a World Like This** // Christina Aguilera - **I Turn To You**


End file.
